


When Love Goes Wrong (Revised)

by AdeenBanner



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdeenBanner/pseuds/AdeenBanner
Summary: Hellooo! So I used to have this story on Wattpad, but I've come back to it, and I revised it since 23 year old me can process what 16 year old me was trying to write! Woo!This is a sequel to The Avengers Revised Edition in my works (That will also probably be heavily looked at). I will try my hardest to actually update because I really suck at it.I really suck at summaries, so basically clashing movies and comics into the mix because the multiverse is a thing now. This takes place after attack on New York City. Adeen thinks she has her life put together, but it comes crashing down around her.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There may be some triggering topics throughout the story, and I will make sure to put a warning at the top. If I somehow come across as insensitive to said topic, please message me and explain how I can fix it. I try to go to friends and work out triggering topics to make sure I don't disrespect people. Thank you! I hope you enjoy!

Sirens blared loudly throughout Avengers Tower. It was eleven o’clock at night, and the majority of the team were waiting in the boardroom. Clint was half asleep still, rubbing the back of his head, Tony and Bruce were slightly annoyed that their late night lab work was interrupted, Thor was tossing his hammer in his hand, and Steve just sat there quietly. Adeen and Natasha weren’t there yet. They were on an undercover mission in upstate New York involving A.I.M. The sliding doors opened, and all heads turned hearing the sound. Adeen and Natasha walked into the room; both appearing to be annoyed. Natasha wore a low cut black dress that ended halfway down her thighs, and Adeen had on a double slit long dress. Clint and Bruce’s moods changed to more awake and alert when they both saw Adeen.  
“There better be a damn good reason why you pulled us, Fury.” Adeen grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.  
“You almost got us both killed.” Natasha added, taking a seat beside Steve.  
“Oh, this is going to be a great meeting.” Tony sarcastically remarked. “You pissed off the second angriest Avenger.”  
“Who’s the first?” Thor asked, catching Mjolnir.  
The look on Tony’s face told everyone that he was done with people that day. Tony looked at Bruce then back at Thor, who had realized, too late, that he knew the answer all along.  
“Oh… yes. Right.” Thor cleared his throat and went back to tossing his hammer.  
“You better watch yourself, Stark, because I’m really not in the mood right now.” Adeen warned him in a threatening tone.  
“If you two are quite done, this is an emergency meeting.” Nick glared at both of them.  
“What’s going on?” Bruce calmly asked, attempting to draw Adeen and Tony’s attention to the matter at hand.  
Nick was silent for a moment, avoiding eye contact with Adeen.  
“Destructor has escaped prison.” Nick answered.  
A mixture of reactions flooded the room. Bruce and Clint knew exactly who that was and nervously turned their attention to Adeen. She was fuming. Her body tensed up and her fists were clenched tight to the point her skin was turning white. The glare she was giving Fury at that moment could have killed.  
“What did you just say…?” Her voice was eerily quiet; the calm before the storm.  
“Adeen-” Fury began but was interrupted by Adeen’s anger finally exploding.  
“How did that bastard get out of prison? How could your people let this happen?” She stormed towards Fury.  
The guys quickly took action and held her back. They tried pushing her back towards the door, but she ended up pushing them forward due to her superstrength. With more effort, they finally managed to get her to the door. She fought against them, trying to get past them without hurting anyone.  
“You told me he wouldn’t get out! You promised! If he kills anyone, that’s on you, Nick! That’s on YOU.”  
The five guys managed to get her out into the hallway, the doors slid shut behind them. Natasha stared at the door, almost in shock by how angry her friend was. She knew she had a temper, but she had never seen Adeen get this worked up.  
Thor grasped onto both Adeen’s arms and pinned her against the wall. She thrashed around and tried to escape his grasp.  
“Calm your mind.” Thor gruffly ordered.  
“Let me go! He said it was going to be fine! He said everything was going to be fine…” Her anger slowly disappeared as tears began to flow down her face.  
“Adeen, you need to breathe.” Bruce stepped forward slowly.  
The others were out of breath from pushing Adeen out of the room. It was much harder than they thought it was going to be. Thor saw she had calmed down and cautiously let go of her. She slid down the wall, sitting on the floor. She pushed her hair out of her face, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm down. Hugging her knees, she rested her chin on her knees, staring at the opposite wall; avoiding eye contact with everyone in the hall. She was now angry at herself for crying in front of the guys, wiping her eyes quickly.  
“What’s with this guy that’s got you all worked up?” Steve folded his arms across his chest.  
“It’s her fa-” Clint began answering.  
“Don’t you dare finish that sentence… He is nothing to me…”  
“Destructor is her father.” Bruce answered calmly, waiting for her to snap at him. But she didn’t.  
“And she’s the one who locked him up.” Clint added, giving Bruce a nasty side eye.  
“I could have finished him off. This wouldn’t have happened, but SHIELD wanted him alive.” Adeen bitterly explained, getting up off the floor, walking down the corridor.  
“Where are you going?” Tony asked as everyone was watching her.  
“I’m going to bed. This week’s been a living fucking Hell.” She reached her room and slammed the door shut with a force, causing anything in the corridor to shake.  
Bruce sighed tiredly, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
“I’ll talk to her tomorrow…” he tiredly announced. He then went back into the boardroom, knowing it was no use talking to her when she was like this.  
The rest followed behind him, except Clint. He was the only one who stayed behind. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of Adeen’s door. He hesitated for a moment, then knocked on her door. An annoyed voice came from the other side.  
“Go away.”  
“Adeen… open the door please. Can we talk about this?”  
“There’s nothing to discuss.” her voice was short.  
“Oh, that’s real mature. Let’s just avoid talking because Adeen doesn’t want to show she has feelings.”  
The door abruptly opened with an infuriated Adeen glaring directly into his eyes. He stood there, looking right back at her.  
“Don’t you fucking dare… get me started on my maturity… I had to grow up faster than quite a few people here… I had to look after my mom and sister while my father murdered innocent people and my brother started a new life away from us. I lost everyone I cared about at the age of thirteen. I have trained for hours… and hours so I could avenge them, and you-”  
Clint grabbed her by her waist, crushing his lips against hers. Adeen’s fingers instantly ran through his hair, returning the kiss without hesitation. He grinned against her lips, pressing her body flush against his, causing a soft groan to escape Adeen’s lips. She gripped onto his t-shirt as she felt her back being pressed against the wall. His hands roamed up her body, hiking her dress up. Adeen became breathless, everything on her mind disappearing. She pulled away, eyeing him with a playful smirk lining her lips.  
“It’s been a while since you kissed me like that.” she slyly said.  
“I’ve been busy lately. Am I forgiven?”  
“Hm...I guess… she playfully answered, trailing her finger along his chest.  
“You guess?” he brushed his lips slowly along her jaw down to her neck, keeping his body pressed against hers.  
“You may have to make it up to me, Agent Barton. It’s been a very long week, and I do believe we need to make up for that lost time.”  
“Well, in that case, why don’t I make it up to you now, Agent O’Sullivan?” He slyly inquired, picking her up with ease, smirking. She wrapped her legs around his waist, chuckling softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.”  
“Mmm… permission granted.”  
Clinted chuckled and stepped into her room, kicking the door shut carefully behind him.

Clint stepped out of Adeen’s room. She stood in the doorway, now wearing shorts and a baggy T-shirt, smiling at him. Clint grabbed her arm and pulled her close, kissing her one last time. They didn’t see Bruce walking out of the boardroom, having left the debriefing earlier than the others. He looked over to see the two embraced. He felt like someone punched him in the stomach. He saw Clint continue down the corridor and then glanced over at Adeen. Bruce silently walked the opposite direction. Before Adeen closed her door, she sensed someone in the corridor. She poked her head out to see Bruce walking the other way with his hands in his pockets and his head tucked down low. She smiled a little and walked out of her room.  
“Bruce?” she asked, sensing something was wrong, becoming concerned.  
Bruce didn’t hear her and walked into his room, closing the door quietly behind him. Adeen could faintly feel pain and a bit of jealousy from him. She went back into her room and leaned against the door, rubbing her temples. Any trace of her smiling face from moments ago was gone in that moment. She didn’t really know why he felt those things. She had always been in love with Bruce since she was seventeen years old, but he had never shown any signs of being interested. She shook her head, trying to keep her emotions under control. She took off her glasses and placed them on the nightstand before crawling into bed, turning off the lamp.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voices are trying to get to Adeen. Are these voices Adeen's mind is creating, or is someone trying to get to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of negative inner voice stuff. I don't know how to phrase that, and I'm posting this while I'm sick.

2:30am the digital clock read. Adeen rolled over onto her side in deep sleep.  
 _“They’re using you, Adeen…”_  
Adeen’s eyes snapped open and she bolted up, grabbing her glasses and putting them on. She looked around her room to see where the voice had come from. She sensed no one in the room. The voice spoke again.  
 _“You really think you have friend’s here?”_  
“Who’s there?”  
 _“They’re not telling you everything, Adeen.”_  
 _“Your friends will betray you.”_  
 _“It’s only a matter of time before they dispose of you.”_  
The voices began overlapping with one another. Adeen quickly turned her lamp on, trying to find the source of the voice. Nothing. No one was there. The voices continued.  
 _“You’re different than the rest of them, Adeen…”_  
 _“They only want your power.”_  
 _“That’s all they care about, Adeen.”_  
 _“You can’t trust any of them.”_  
 _“You’re nothing but a pawn in their little game.”_  
 _“Disposable.”_  
 _“Dangerous.”_  
 _“A threat to everyone around you.”_  
The voices continued to talk over one another, overwhelming Adeen. They kept getting louder and louder in her head. She grabbed at her head, clenching her eyes shut, trying to ignore the voices, but nothing helped. She couldn’t take anymore of the voices.  
“Leave me alone!” Adeen screamed, burying her face into the pillow.  
The voices stopped. Adeen laid there, weeping.

Bruce laid one bed, reading. He should have gone to bed a while ago, but sleep wasn’t coming to him. Too much was on his mind that night. He tried to get the image of Adeen and Clint out of his mind, but nothing seemed to work. He tried rationalizing why he had felt the way he did to avoid the true facts: he was in love with Adeen. He sighed heavily, closing his book. Nothing could cover up that truth, no matter how much he wanted to. Bruce wished he could just forget about those feelings. It would hurt less, and she wouldn’t be in danger because of him. That was always his biggest fear and the main reason why he never wanted to admit his feelings to Adeen. He would never be able to forgive himself if he ever hurt her. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself. Her safety and happiness were more important to him.

He set his book down on the nightstand and glanced at his clock: 2:32am. He went to turn the lamp off when he heard a scream.

“Leave me alone!”

Bruce bolted up and ran out of his room to Adeen’s. He rushed into her room and stopped dead in his tracks for a moment when he saw Adeen weeping into her pillow.  
“Adeen, what happened?” He hurried over to her bedside and rested a hand on her shoulder.  
She flinched and sat up quickly. When she saw who it was, her body relaxed. She broke down crying and threw her arms around his waist. She buried her head into his stomach.  
“They wouldn’t stop talking... the voices wouldn’t stop… they wouldn’t leave me alone…” Adeen choked out through sobs.  
Bruce was confused for a moment but rubbed her back comfortingly.  
“What voices, Adeen…?”  
“The ones in my head…but they didn’t sound like they were in my head at first… I thought someone was in my room…”  
“Jarvis, has anyone else been in here other than Adeen or myself just now?”  
“No, sir, however, I did sense a strange energy emitting from the room when Ms. O’Sullivan was experiencing the said voices.”  
“Can you pick up what kind of energy it was?”  
“It was very similar to Thor and Loki’s. I would say it was a magical energy, sir.”  
“Thank you, Jarvis.” Bruce was becoming nervous.  
“You’re welcome, sir.” Jarvis went silent.  
“I’m going to figure this out, okay?” Bruce went to walk to the door but was stopped by someone grabbing his hand.  
He looked down and saw Adeen looking up at him, scared and upset. Her face was red and wet from tears that were still coming down her face. He felt his heart break seeing her like that.  
“Please don’t go… I don’t want to be alone…”  
“I can get Clint-“  
“I don’t want Clint… I want my best friend right now…”  
Bruce fought with himself back and forth on this one. Any other time he wouldn’t think twice about staying with Adeen and making her feel better, but he also didn’t want to deal with an angry boyfriend if Clint found out he stayed with Adeen.  
 _Wait, why do I even care about that? She’s my best friend. Fuck that._  
“Please, Bruce…?”

Bruce sighed heavily and nodded. He went over to the door and closed it softly. He walked back over to the bed. Adeen moved the sheets back so he could crawl into bed. He crawled into bed and pulled the blankets up. She instantly curled up beside him, nuzzling her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. He pressed his lips on her forehead.  
“It’s okay…I mean, it’s not okay, but it’s going to be okay…”  
Adeen nodded, smiling lightly.  
“Thank you for staying…” she mumbled softly.  
“You’re welcome…”  
It was silent for a moment.  
“Did you and Clint…?”  
Adeen grinned lightly, chuckling.  
“I changed the sheets, nerd…”  
“Okay, cool. Thank god.”  
Adeen smacked his chest, causing him to laugh.  
“Don’t be a jerk…” she teased.  
“Okay, okay. I won’t be a jerk. Though, that did get you to laugh.” Bruce smiled down at her, stroking her hair lovingly.  
“Yeah, it did make me laugh…” Adeen smiled softly. “You always know the right things to say to cheer me up…”  
“Even after all these years?”  
Adeen lifted her head and smiled up at him, nodding.  
“Yeah… even after all these years.”  
She nuzzled her face into his chest, closing her eyes. Bruce was always warm and smelt of Sandalwood. She inhaled softly and sighed, smiling from the comforting scent. She began to drift to sleep.  
“I want to stay like this forever…” she mumbled sleepily, passing out completely.  
Bruce was surprised by the comment. He couldn’t help smiling. He pulled the blankets over Adeen and himself and closed his eyes, drifting off and never letting go of Adeen for a moment.


End file.
